


Nightmare

by RavenTao



Series: Vanguard Drabbles [3]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: "Nightmare", M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Psyquallia Ren, Replacement relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psyquallia Ren and Aichi are in a relationship based on want. They both want the same man; Toshiki Kai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Ren - Nightmare**

 

Suzugamori Ren.

He wasn’t really someone one would want to mess with.

Under the spell of Psyqualia he was a dangerous opponent.

Aichi knew this,

but even still he went to him.

He supposed it was more “plan B” than anything else.

Ren was, at one point, friends with Kai, and Kai wouldn’t give him the time of day.

So, he had gone to Ren.

It seems that Ren had been forced to similar extremes since he accepted Aichi’s offer almost immediately.

Ren was cold.

He was mean.

Brutal.

Violent.

Demanding.

Loving.

Attentive.

Addictive.

Ren was a drug.

And Aichi was hooked.

The nightmare that was their relationship was more than enough to scare him away.

Not that he would ever leave.

Could never leave.

Ren was possessive.

Aichi had more bruises and marks left on his body from Ren than he could count.

But he didn’t mind in the slightest.

Because Ren cared enough to leave them there.

It didn’t matter that they both had someone else in mind.

The **_same_ ** someone else in mind.

Kai.

Ren could break Aichi over and over again.

And slowly, the pain began to ebb away.

The Nightmare ceased to be quite so scary.

So when Aichi discovered his own abilities.

His own psyqualia,

Things got oh so much better.


End file.
